limbo_slsfandomcom-20200214-history
Korlat
Korlat is a Shade of House Mhr that has aligned independently with the Underdead. Her moral values keep her wary of authority: if it involves helping her friends or if it's for the greater good, she'll generally do whatever needs to be done. They're quick to smile and eager to joke around, but with enough attention one can see they're troubled. Backstory Korlat's history has been kept somewhat secretive. It is known that she was a dancer with a penchant for pole dancing and perhaps burlesque, nonetheless spending much of her time on her own. She is very fond of the mountains. Korlat have also revealed that her own death involved being stabbed in the neck after one of their shows. A few years prior, she had an ex-partner pass away. Her partner has been revealed to have already passed through Limbo. Korlat carries an incredible guilt: she was somehow involved in her death. Limbo Korlat did not taking waking up in Limbo gently. For the first few days she kept to herself, wandering the red light district, delivering packages, gambling, and exploring the streets. The first player they met was Lastsume, who offered to buy them a drink in The Shady Lady. However, the next day she stumbled into the Hovel, where she befriended Sebastian, Mx. Zirar, and Xander. When Lastsume interrupted an important conversation there that caused a fight, she sided with her new group. The evening progressed and soon Korlat assisted her group by stealing a squirming package. They swapped it out with another one, and she delivered the fake to The Jolly Bootlegger without a hitch. The package horrifyingly revealed a box crab, or Carocibus, that soon escaped into the city. As time went on, she also befriended Byrd and Kilo. Korlat also assisted in Operation: Angel Heist, a rescue mission to recover Mx. Zirar's friend, the angel Yarindael, from court. She snuck in with Sebastian, through the bank, its vaults, and through the Atrium, successfully rescuing the angel. Alongside those who helped distract the bank staff, the group collectively took refuge in the sewers. These events resulted in Korlat joining The Underdead. She has not renounced House Mhr, however. Over time, Korlat has begun to tend more and more to the others around her. She is happy to clean up wounds and talk people through their troubles, especially after major events, as long as she doesn't have to reveal anything about herself. Korlat's partner is Kilo, as the Ships page touches upon. She keeps her hands wrapped up to allow herself to touch others without causing pain, partially indicative of their closeness. She also carries on her a poem he wrote for her. In a moment of carelessness, Korlat brushed a black feather that Kilo kept in his notebook. Her left hand now bares a silvery scar in the shape of a feather, tracing down her index finger and into her palm. It is similar to both Kilo's and Alexys's scars from touching the same feather. Korlat, alongside Kilo and Sebastian, is also a founding member of Friend Pile. Friend Pile is a cozy blanket nest where friends curl up and sleep in a pile. It was originally made to handle sleeping on cold sewer floors. Major Events Working for Amazon Operation: Angel Heist Succu Hunt Category:Player Characters Category:House Mhr Category:Friend Pile Category:Shades